Te lo Prometo
by JertalxD
Summary: Separarse de la persona que amas es difícil y mas aun si esta persona se va a otro país lejos de ti. Sin poder saber que esta haciendo ni poder verse... Una promesa puesta a prueba y el amor del joven Ichigo Kurosaki se vera afectado por un suceso que lo sacara de sus casillas... (Espero que no sea muy confusa la sinopsis xD)
1. Capitulo 1: Te lo prometo

Capitulo 1

Te lo prometo…

El escenario se sitúa en el 8 de Agosto del 2005.

En el piso numero 10 de un edificio departamental en Nueva York.

En el departamento numero 78.

Dos jóvenes discuten en la sala de estar de susodicho departamento.

Uno de los jóvenes es de contextura musculosa y alto, un extraño cabello algo largo y naranja. Con ojos color miel y el seño fruncido. Su nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki con 20 años.

La otra joven es más pequeña una gran diferencia en comparación al de cabello naranja. Cabello negro hasta los hombros y grandes ojos violetas. Con un cuerpo no muy exuberante pero con líneas bien definidas. Su nombre es Rukia Kuchiki de 21 años.

Situados en medio de una tensa conversación…

- Te lo aseguro Ichigo. Solo van a ser dos años a lo mucho. A penas termine mi curso allí volveré y podremos seguir nuestras vidas juntos. – Explicaba la muchacha con un tono preocupado y triste al joven de cabello naranja que estaba cruzado de brazos y con una expresión molesta.

- Rukia. ¿Por qué?. Porque tuviste que aceptar ese maldito curso – Se quejo el pelinaranja en un tono molesto y triste también.

- Estas siendo muy egoísta Ichigo. Tienes que entender que esto es una oportunidad única para mi! – Exclamo Rukia subiendo el tono de voz.

- Pero explícame una vez mas el porque no puedo irme contigo a Inglaterra! – Respondió Ichigo alzando la voz también.

- Porque tu ya tienes una vida aquí! – Bajo un poco el tono de voz y soltó un suspiro –Ahora explícame tu porque no quieres que me valla – Pregunto Rukia mas calmada.

- Porque tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de que si te vas a Inglaterra consigas a alguien mejor que yo y luego te quedes a vivir allá para siempre y me dejes a mi aquí.. Solo… - Explico el pelinaranja frustrado mientras se sentaba el sillón de cuero marrón.

- Como puedes creer eso… No hay nadie mejor que tu Ichigo entiéndelo. Para mi eres el hombre perfecto pero… Debes comprender como ya te dije que esto es una oportunidad única que no quiero perder – Rukia se sentó a su lado y le coloco una mano en la espalda.

- Prométeme que no te relacionaras con otro hombre hasta que vuelvas a Nueva York… - Dijo Ichigo mientras observaba fijamente a Rukia.

- _Te lo prometo… -_ Respondió Rukia depositándole un cálido beso en los labios a su novio.

- Es una promesa Rukia. Una promesa que no deberás romper. Porque si rompes esa promesa romperás mi corazón y todo mi mundo - Murmuro Ichigo mientras le colocaba una mano en la mejilla a Rukia y esta asentía levemente.

Para aclarar... Rukia consiguió que la aceptasen en un curso de biología avanzada pero para poder asistir a dicho curso tiene que mudarse a Inglaterra por uno o dos años.

Ichigo es una persona que se preocupa fácilmente y extremadamente celoso. Se preocupa de que cuando Rukia se valla a Inglaterra pueda encontrarse un hombre mejor que el y que mas nunca vuelvan a verse.

Actualmente Ichigo trabaja en una tienda de antigüedades Japonesas con uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y de el también. Su nombre es Kisuke Urahara. De cabello amarillo y ojos grises con una actitud bastante peculiar y algo graciosa para ciertas personas.

- Antes de que te vallas... Quiero darte esto... - Ichigo se levanto del sillón y fue hasta su habitación donde rebusco un poco entre sus cosas y saco dos anillos de plata y volvió a donde estaba Rukia esperándolo - Esto es para que sepan que eres solo mía - Tomo cuidadosamente la mano de Rukia y le puso el anillo.

Rukia lo miraba asombrada y confundida al mismo tiempo.

Luego Ichigo se coloco el otro anillo.

- Y este es para que sepan que yo soy solo tuyo - Dijo finalmente en un tono serio y decidido.

- Esta es la ultima vez que dormiremos juntos. ¿Lo sabes? - Murmuro Rukia mientras observaba fijamente su anillo con una sonrisa.

- Lo se. Ya son las 9:47 PM - Respondió Ichigo.

- Entonces vamos... - Rukia se levanto y tomo de la mano a Ichigo llevándolo hasta su habitación donde disfrutarían al máximo de su ultima noche juntos

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-

La estruendosa alarma retumbaba en los oídos de la joven pareja que se hallaba dormida debajo de las sabanas de su desordenada habitación.

Rukia soltó un leve gruñido y apago perezosamente la alarma de un golpe.

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver el rostro dormido de Ichigo. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se levanto cuidadosamente de la cama para entrar al baño y asearse para luego recoger toda su ropa del suelo y de su armario para meterla en las maletas junto a otras cosas.

Ichigo se despertó minutos después y cuando alzo la cabeza Rukia ya no estaba. Se escuchaba el sonido de alguien moviéndose en la sala de estar e Ichigo dedujo que era ella. Se levanto se puso los pantalones y fue a la sala de estar donde estaba Rukia terminando de meter sus ultimas prendas en una de las 3 maletas que llevaba.

Eran las 4:10 AM y el vuelo de Rukia salia a las 4:45.

Ichigo se acerco a Rukia y la abrazo fuertemente para luego separarse e ir al baño también a asearse y a vestirse para acompañar a Rukia al aeropuerto y despedirse de ella.

Llegaron al aeropuerto a las 4:33 AM.

Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta de abordaje ya era la hora de despedirse.

Los dos se miraron fijamente por un momento y luego se dieron un largo y dulce beso de despedida. Difícilmente se separaron y Rukia se adentro en el avión.

Ichigo observaba desde la ventana como el avión despegaba. El amor de su vida se iba por un largo tiempo. Pensaba que se volvería loco en ese tiempo que pasaría sin ella.

Como se conocieron accidentalmente hace alrededor de 4 años en aquel parque de atracciones porque se sentaron juntos en la montaña rusa de total casualidad y al final las barras de seguridad de Rukia se atoraron e Ichigo la ayudo. Allí comenzó su amistad.

Como dijeron sus sentimientos mutuos hace 1 año y medio luego de una fiesta en la casa del mejor amigo de Ichigo. Uryuu Ishida.

Como Rukia se alejo de Ichigo para irse a vivir a Inglaterra por un largo y tortuoso tiempo para el joven pelinaranja.

Decidió dejar de auto-torturarse con sus pensamientos, dar media vuelta e irse de allí.

Entro a su departamento y observo el armario vació de Rukia. El baño sin sus millones de cremas, acondicionadores, absolutamente nada...

Ya eran las 5:07 AM. En media hora debía ir a trabajar así que prefirió echar una siesta y seguir su vida tranquilamente hasta que Rukia vuelva de su viaje.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-

En el trabajo sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho. No estaba enfermo, eso era seguro.

Tenia un mal presentimiento.

Que bueno que la tienda no tuvo muchos clientes ese día ya que sin duda Ichigo no se sentía bien.

Urahara rápidamente noto esto y le dijo a Ichigo que podía tomarse el resto del día libre.

Después de haber comido algo en un restaurante de comida rápida el pelinaranja se dedico a llamar a Rukia. Eran las 2:44 PM así que ya debía llevar rato en Inglaterra.

- Hola... - Dijo cuando escucho que atendían la llamada.

- Hola Ichigo - Respondió Rukia en un tono que parecía alegre.

- Como te va en Inglaterra? - Pregunto Mientras caminaba por el Washington Square Park observando a las miles de parejas felices que transitaban ese lugar diariamente.

- Es hermoso. El lugar donde me estoy quedando tiene una vista excelente - Explico entusiasmada.

- Que bien. Me alegro de que te agrade el lugar - Respondió el pelinaranja.

- Pero tu no suenas muy animado - Dijo Rukia en un tono mas preocupado.

- Es que ya te extraño... - Murmuro Ichigo casi inaudible.

- Si, yo también te extraño pero ya sabes porque estoy aquí - Respondió Rukia mientras observaba por la ventana de la gran casa donde se quedaría de ahora en adelante en su estadía en Oxford.

- Si si, que es una oportunidad única para ti que no quieres perder y bla bla bla... - Dicto Ichigo en un tono irónico.

- Bueno tengo que colgar. Voy a recorrer un poco el lugar - Dijo la pelinegra.

- Adiós. Cuídate - Se despidió Ichigo.

- Te amo. Tu igual cuídate - Se despidió igual la pelinegra y corto la llamada.

Ichigo soltó un suspiro y guardo su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se quedo un rato observando la gran fuente y de repente sintió como alguien lo empujaba levemente y volvió a la realidad.

Al darse vuelta para ver quien era pudo observar a un sujeto de cabello largo recogido con una coleta y una expresión rara en su rostro.

- Que pasa Renji - Pregunto al reconocer al sujeto.

- Eh. Que pasa con esa cara larga fresita. ¿Rukia ya se fue? - Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras empezaban a caminar juntos.

- Si. Y NO ME LLAMES FRESITA MIERDA! - Trato de golpear a Renji pero este lo esquivo.

- Mmmm... Ya veo - Respondió Renji - Y que vas a hacer mientras no este? - Pregunto finalmente.

- Vivir mi vida tranquilamente hasta que vuelva - Explico Ichigo observando el cielo.

- Y si no vuelve? - Comento Renji y esto asusto un poco al pelinaranja.

- Si volverá... - Respondió mas preocupado de lo que ya estaba...

* * *

**Nuevo fic señoritos y señoritas!**

**Es raro porque yo no quería manejar 3 fic al mismo tiempo pero es que esta idea se me vino a la cabeza de repente y pensé .. ''Esto no lo voy a dejar pasar así como así '' Y me puse a escribirlo de una vez y este es el resultado!.**

**Espero que les guste como siempre pueden dejar sus reviews. Agregar a favoritos y bla bla bla...**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide.**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	2. Capitulo 2: Decepcion

Capitulo 2

Decepción…

El nuevo escenario nos sitúa varios años mas adelante en la historia de nuestro protagonista.

12 de Fabrero del 2013.

8 Años luego de la partida de Rukia. 8 Años desde la ultima vez que Ichigo la vio...

Y aun en la misma locación. Un edificio departamental.

Piso numero 10.

Apartamento 78.

Un joven de cabello naranja se despierta repentinamente porque algo le obstruye la respiración.

Al abrir los ojos lo vio enfrente de el.

Una joven de cabello rosa y ojos marrones estaba sentada sobre el abdomen de Ichigo peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

No. No es lo que posiblemente ustedes creen. Ichigo desde la partida y nunca vuelta de Rukia conservo aquel dichoso anillo y aun su promesa sigue en pie. Pero esta chica. Riruka Dokugamine de 27 años, no esta relacionada de ninguna manera con Ichigo.

Un día hace alrededor de 4 años luego de salir del trabajo en el Mount Sinai Hospital.

Caminando por la oscura calle para tomar un taxi. Eran alrededor de las 9:44 PM.

Se encontró de total casualidad con esta chica de cabello rosado que estaba siendo perseguida por dos sujetos con capuchas.

Al ser la primera persona que vio en aquella calle solitaria Riruka corrió hacia donde estaba Ichigo y se refugio detrás de el del par de matones que la seguían. Estos se detuvieron y un confundido pero decidido Ichigo los golpeo hasta que uno quedo noqueado y el otro salio corriendo.

Luego de hablar por un rato con Riruka sin llegar a un punto en especifico Ichigo se dio cuenta de algo.

Riruka Dokugamine sufría de Amnesia. Hasta ahora luego de años de investigación ni Ichigo, ni la policía ni nadie que ah tratado de ayudar ah podido encontrar parientes de Riruka ni ningún dato suyo que sea relevante.

Desde ese momento solo por compasión Ichigo invito a Riruka a vivir con el en su departamento en la habitación que antes era de huéspedes ahora se convirtió en la habitación de Riruka.

- Quítate de encima - Gruñio Ichigo con el seño fruncido y Riruka se alejo del rostro de Ichigo pero aun estando sentada sobre su abdomen con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de indiferencia.

- A veces pienso que eres gay Ichigo - Se quejo con indiferencia.

- Quítate de encima - Volvió a decir Ichigo con el mismo tono irritado y el seño fruncido.

Riruka soltó un suspiro y se quito de encima de Ichigo para salir de la habitación e ir a la suya.

Desde aquel día al segundo año de Rukia en Inglaterra cuando Ichigo intento llamarla una noche para saber como estaba y ella no contesto. Desde todas esas veces que Ichigo intento llamarla y nunca mas le volvió a contestar. Se dio cuenta de que Rukia había hecho dos cosas.

1: Obviamente había roto su promesa.

2: Y seguido de romper su promesa se consiguió a otro hombre del cual se enamoro y se olvido totalmente de Ichigo.

¿Como afecto esto a Ichigo?. Se convirtió en una persona pesimista, desanimada, desinteresada y con un pésimo temperamento.

Por lo único que vive es por su trabajo como medico cardiologo en el Mount Sinai Hospital y por no querer dejar a Riruka sola a la intemperie.

Pero aun así y después de todo. Ichigo sigue usando su anillo al dedo y su promesa de no mantener otra relación que no sea con Rukia y aun en lo mas profundo de su ser una pequeña llama sigue ardiendo con el sueño de que algún día Rukia volverá y Ichigo podrá volver a ser el joven normal y animado que solía ser antes.

Al levantarse de la cama y ver el calendario que colgaba de su pared pudo vio que era sábado y no tenia trabajo.

Soltó un suspiro y abrió las cortinas dejando que la luz del sol inundara la habitación del pelinaranja y cegándolo por un momento, luego se dio media vuelta y entro al baño para salir luego de 10 minutos ya arreglado para hacer absolutamente nada.

Paso a la cocina y se dedico a encender la estufa para preparar algo de comer para el y para Riruka. ''Seguramente me despertó solo para que le preparara comida'' pensó para si mismo mientras partía un par de huevos y los dejaba cocinando en la sarten.

Luego de un rato la comida estaba servida y Ichigo toco levemente la puerta de la habitación de Riruka.

- Ya esta lista la comida - Dijo para luego ir al comedor y sentarse.

Momentos después Riruka salio de su habitación y se sentó enfrente de Ichigo el cual ya estaba comiendo sus clásicos huevos revueltos con tocino y pan tostado. Un cliché bastante común.

- Que planeas hacer hoy? - Pregunto Riruka mientras comían.

- Vivir un largo y aburrido sábado mas en mi vida metido en este departamento junto a una loca llamada Riruka - Respondió Ichigo para luego recibir un pedazo de huevo revuelto en la cara de parte de Riruka - Pero que te pasa?! - Exclamo mientras le limpiaba el rostro.

- No me llames loca - Dijo en un tono lleno de satisfacción al ver la reacción de Ichigo.

- Solo hablo con la verdad... - Y otro pedazo de huevo revuelto al rostro.

- No me provoques - Sonrió de manera maléfica y Ichigo de nuevo se limpio el rostro.

- Deberías comer la comida en vez de usarla como juguete - Comento el pelinaranha mientras soltaba un suspiro.

- Porque eres tan aburrido? - Se quejo Riruka haciendo puchero.

- Ya estas bastante grandesita como para ponerte así Riruka - Ichigo termino de comer y dejo los cubiertos sobre el plato mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina a lavarlo.

- Nunca se es muy viejo ni muy joven para disfrutar de la vida y divertirte! - Grito Riruka desde el comedor.

- Calla! - Respondió Ichigo con una vena marcandosele en la frente.

Sinceramente convivir con aquella chica era algo extraño y en cierta forma divertida.

Con el tiempo que han pasado juntos Ichigo desarrollo un amor peculiar hacia ella. Como si fuese la hija que nunca tuvo. Ya que básicamente tiene que cocinarle, lavarle la ropa y mantenerla.

Con respecto a la vida amorosa de Ichigo. Rukia fue su primera y ultima novia hasta la actualidad... Claro, eso no implica que no tenga pretendientes. Ah tenido una cantidad innumerable desde que se fue ella y entre ellas esta Riruka pero simplemente la trata como si fuese su hija y nada mas.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-

Luego de que terminaran de comer y Riruka se encerrara en su habitación a hacer quien sabe que Ichigo se cambio y se puso su ropa de gimnasia tomando su ipod y audífonos para salir a trotar por Central Park.

- Voy a salir vuelvo en un rato! - Grito desde el pasillo para luego abrir la puerta frente a el y salir del departamento colocándose sus audífonos y reproduciendo la primera canción en su lista ''World of Change de Thousand Foot Krutch''

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-

Mientras Ichigo caminaba un poco para recuperar energía y seguir trotando observo un grupo de personas sin importancia alguna que cruzaban la calle frente a el. Pero al ver de casualidad este grupo cuando se disperso un poco al llegar al otro lado de la calle pudo observar una figura conocida...

Baja estatura, cabello negro y corto. Estaba de espaldas así que no podía distinguirla bien.

- Rukia! - Murmuro para si mismo al verla al otro lado de la calle. Pero cuando empezó a correr para alcanzarla un camión se cruzo en su camino y al terminar de pasar Rukia ya no estaba.

- Seguramente fue una alucinación mía. A parte ni siquiera le vi el rostro, seguramente era una chica que se parecía y ya - Pensó mientras observaba a las personas a su alrededor algo desconcertado.

Luego de un rato se encogió de hombros, se coloco de nuevo sus audífonos y esta vez estaba sonando ''Bleed It Out de Linkin Park'' y reanudo su trote.

Últimamente había estado pensando en dejarse de esa estúpida ''Promesa'', quitarse el dichoso anillo y mandarlo a la mierda. Olvidarse completamente de Rukia y comenzar de nuevo.

Quizás podría vivir una vida amorosa con Riruka. A ella le gustaba el y no es para nada fea, a decir verdad tiene un mejor cuerpo que Rukia y no necesitaría mucho esfuerzo para que el pelinaranja terminara enamorándose de ella por completo.

Esta idea le corrió por la cabeza durante un buen tiempo desde hace un par de años pero no le había prestado atención.

Pero esta vez fue diferente. Ya estaba cansado. Se decidió por fin ya que de todas formas no importaba a este punto. 8 Años después y sin tener contacto alguno es suficiente para olvidar todo y comenzar de nuevo.

La pequeña flama termino por extinguirse dentro de Ichigo y detuvo su paso en seco al llegar al lago de central park.

Lo observo por un momento y se quito el anillo del dedo para luego tirarlo al lago para deshacerse de el por y para siempre.

Empezaría una vida nueva para olvidarse por completo de Rukia. Aquella con la que una vez compartió un inmenso amor pero un viaje los separaron y una promesa se rompió para luego acabar con su amor y todas sus conexiones.

- Adiós... Rukia... - Dijo al ver el ''Splash'' que provocaba el anillo al caer en el agua.

Sonrió, dio media vuelta y tomo rumbo a su casa para ir con Riruka, invitarla a salir y disfrutar de su vida y su juventud.

Aunque por dentro se sentía decepcionado porque alguna vez hace 8 años pensó que viviría para siempre con Rukia, tendrían una bonita familia con hijos y sus hijos tendrían hijos y vivirían felices para siempre...

* * *

**·Inserte saludo aquí·**

**AQUI LA NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN MAS RÁPIDO DE LO QUE YO ESPERABA PERO ESTA HISTORIA ME ENTUSIASMA Y BLA BLA BLA XDD.**

**POR OTRA PARTE ALGUNOS ESTARÁN DUDOSOS. ESTA HISTORIA SI ES ICHIRUKI, SI NO NO HUBIESE PUESTO ESA MINIATURA xd PERO BUEENO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS QUE ESO ES LO QUE ME ENTUSIASMA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO :D**

**Sin anda mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	3. Capitulo 3: Del otro lado de la linea

Capitulo 3

Del otro lado de la linea

El escenario esta vez nos sitúa el 11 de Febrero del 2013.

En una bonita casa a las afueras de Oxford, con vista al campo y una mujer sentada en una banca en el patio trasero de dicha casa con el móvil al oído y una expresión preocupada y algo triste.

- Y ahora es que te vienes a dar cuenta Rukia?. Ashido solo te quería por tu cuerpo. Te ah usado. Si fuera tu ya me hubiese ido - Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la linea telefónica, con un tono de compasión.

- Lo se Rangiku. Pero no se que decirle a Ichigo cuando vuelva a Nueva York, seguramente ni se acuerde de mi o simplemente me odie por nunca haber vuelto - Respondió Rukia con los ojos algo vidriosos.

- Calma. En dado caso que es lo peor que puede pasar, puedes irte a vivir un tiempo con tu hermano, dudo que te niegue la estadía en su casa - Explico Rangiku.

- No se... - Murmuro Rukia algo indecisa.

- Mira, ve, si todo sale mal te devuelves y puedes quedarte un tiempo conmigo hasta que encuentres como comprar una casa! - Respondió la mujer entusiasmada.

- Gracias Rangiku... - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de despedirse y colgar.

Así esta la cosa...

El primer año en Inglaterra fue todo bien, Rukia se acostumbro, hizo varios amigos y empezó a disfrutar de su estadía allí.

Finalizado el primer año uno de los amigos de Rukia (Del cual ella estaba ''Enamorada'' pero tenia miedo de decírselo a Ichigo) se le declaro en medio de una reunión con sus amigos, dificultosamente Rukia acepto.

Pasaron un tiempo juntos y ellos parecían vivir felices. Rukia evito todo contacto con Ichigo porque pensaba que si le decía lo podría dejar devastado (Y aun sin decirselo el pobre esta devastado).

Al tercer año en Inglaterra luego de terminar el curso Ashido (El novio de Rukia en Inglaterra) le pidió que se casaran y Rukia con todo entusiasmo y felicidad (Sin siquiera pensar en Ichigo) acepto.

Ahora casados al octavo año en Inglaterra, Rukia se dio cuenta de que Ashido solo la quiere por su cuerpo y de paso la engaña con otra mujer. Esto a Rukia le molesto y tuvieron una pelea (Matsumoto Rangiku, su mejor amiga se lo estuvo diciendo un buen tiempo pero Rukia no le dio importancia).

Rukia le pidió el divorcio a Ashido y ahora tiene que irse de su casa y ella piensa que puede devolverse a Nueva York, explicarle lo sucedido a Ichigo y vivir felices para siempre.

Aunque claro, tiene sus dudas, gracias a la reciente conversación con Rangiku decidió comprar unos pasajes a Nueva York para irse a la 1 de la mañana.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-

Luego de salir del concurrido aeropuerto Rukia recorrió un rato Nueva York recordando todos aquellos buenos momentos que paso con Ichigo.

Ella pensaba que había sido una extrema tonta al no decirle nada a Ichigo y al dejarse persuadir por Ashido, en parte se sentía mal.

Mientras cruzaba la calle por Central Park recibió un mensaje de Tatsuki Arisawa, una de las mas antiguas amigas de Rukia y también de Ichigo. Porque mientras estaba en el avión decidió mandarle un mensaje a Tatsuki preguntándole si Ichigo aun vivía en el mismo departamento y ella le respondió que si.

Luego de leer el mensaje tomo rumbo a su antiguo departamento con sus maletas y todo.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-

Cuando toco la puerta de su antiguo departamento sintió un poco de tristeza pero a la vez felicidad por saber que Ichigo aun vivía allí.

Se escucho a alguien quitar el seguro de la puerta y cuando se abrió y Rukia observo a una chica de cabello rosado y una expresión algo extrañada ella se quedo paralizada ''Sera que Ichigo ya se consiguió otra novia?'' Pensó al ver a Riruka allí de pie frente a ella.

- Necesitas algo? - Pregunto Riruka con una expresión algo extrañada por ver a Rukia con sus maletas y esa cara de asombro en su rostro. Rukia trago saliva y decidió hablar.

- E-Esta Ichigo? - Bueno, luego de 6 años sin saber absolutamente nada de Rukia era obvio que se había cansado y se había conseguido a otra persona.

- No, no esta, pero seguramente vuelve en un rato. Pasa - Riruka Abrió mas la puerta y le dio paso a Rukia la cual entro lentamente.

- Eres una amiga de Ichigo o algo? - Pregunto Riruka mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ellas y ayudaba a Rukia con sus maletas.

- Si, soy una vieja amiga suya... - En realidad Ichigo nunca le había contado a Riruka sobre Rukia porque en realidad no importaba mucho.

La pelinegra se sentó en el sillón, el mismo sillón de cuero. Observo detalladamente el departamento. Todo seguía exactamente igual, claro, algunos adornos nuevos, como un televisor, una consola de juegos etc...

Riruka se sentó en el sillón paralelo al de Rukia y la observo por un ligero momento.

- Espera... Tu eres... - Riruka consiguió reconocer a Rukia pero no sabia su nombre, la aludida la observo curiosa y Riruka se levanto rápidamente corriendo a la habitación de Ichigo y volviendo con una antigua foto de Rukia y el juntos - Si... Tu eres ella. Pero Ichigo nunca me quiso decir tu nombre, solo me dijo que eras una persona muy importante para el. Perdón por no presentarme. Mi nombre es Riruka Dokugamine - Se presento mientras le pasaba la imagen en el cuadro de plata a Rukia y esta casi se pone a llorar cuando lo ve.

Aun conservaba esa foto y Rukia aun conservaba cada recuerdo del día en el que la tomaron.

- Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki. Tu... Tu eres la novia de Ichigo? - Pregunto Rukia conteniendo las lagrimas. Riruka rió y asintió negativamente, esta acción asombro a Rukia. Porque Ichigo vivía con una chica tan hermosa como Riruka pero no eran novios?. Tenia una posible respuesta a esta incógnita pero Riruka se le adelanto.

- De que me gusta Ichigo eso es obvio. Adoro a Ichigo. Pero el dice que no puede mantener una relación con otras mujeres por una promesa que hizo hace 8 años y siempre carga un anillo encima que es como para decir ''Lo siento, soy de otra'' - Explico Riruka y la pelinegra se quedo sorprendida y de nuevo trato de no llorar enfrente de Riruka. Como era posible que Ichigo aun mantuviese en pie esa promesa cuando Rukia no pudo mantenerla ni siquiera dos años.

- Entonces porque vives con el? - Rukia aun no se lo creía. En pocas palabras estaba, feliz, sorprendida y triste, por el hecho de que Ichigo aun mantuviese en pie aquella promesa que hicieron hace 8 años en ese mismo sillón donde estaba ella sentada. Se sentía mal por el pelinaranja, el tenia derecho a saberlo todo y por eso se lo diría apenas llegase.

Riruka le contó toda la historia sobre la Amnesia y Ichigo y de nuevo Rukia se quedo sorprendida y algo confundida.

- Y tu porque vienes. Llegaste de viaje? - Pregunto Riruka curiosa.

- Vengo a aclararle las cosas a Ichigo. Quiero volver con el... Yo era su novia hace 8 años y yo hice esa promesa con el pero me fui a Inglaterra y pasaron muchas cosas y se supone que solo me quedaría dos años pero termine quedándome mas y no le dije nada a Ichigo y... Y bueno... - Resumió Rukia omitiendo las partes de Ashido y la boda y todo lo mas difícil de decir.

De repente se escucho abrir la puerta y ambas chicas voltearon a ver y observaron a Ichigo cerrar la puerta el cual también las vio a ellas. Principalmente a Rukia que al ver al pelinaranja sintió ganas de correr a abrazarlo y luego echarse a llorar.

- Rukia... - Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Ichigo el cual se sentia molesto, deprimido pero a la vez feliz por volver a ver a Rukia.

- No haz cambiado nada en estos últimos 8 años Ichigo... - Respondió Rukia mientras se levantaba - Ichigo perdóname... - Agrego mientras caminaba hacia el.

- No. No puedo, yo me iba a proponer olvidarme de ti. ¿Porque estas aquí?. En primer lugar: ¿Porque nunca volviste? - Ichigo se altero un poco. Habían tantas preguntas que hacerle luego de 8 largos años de sufrimiento para el pobre pelinaranja mientras se echaba para atrás y evitaba tener contacto visual con ella.

- Es una larga, larga historia Ichigo. Siéntate y se los contare todo... - Rukia volvio a su lugar algo nerviosa por lo que diría a continuación...

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN!**

**Hola lectores y lectoras aquí la actualización de este sensual fic xd.**

**Actualización**** en mi cumpleaños porque escribo esto a la 1:17 AM del 21 de Septiembre que es mi cumpleaños :3**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide.**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	4. Capitulo 4: La sangre hierve

Capitulo 4

La sangre hierve

Ichigo escuchaba como sus dientes rechinaban, sus puños se apretaban con una fuerza lo suficientemente grande como para causarle un insoportable dolor y como su sangre hervía a tal punto que podía sentir como quemaba su interior. No podía seguir escuchando esa absurda historia así que el pelinaranja se levanto de su lugar y salio del departamento pegando un portazo y dejando a las chicas sentadas en la sala de estar.

- Deberías alcanzarlo. Aunque se nota que esta muy molesto... - Dijo Riruka la cual escucho toda la historia y simplemente le dio igual.

- Lo se. Discúlpame... - La pelinegra se levanto y corrió a la puerta para luego salir al pasillo y tratar de alcanzar a Ichigo el cual seguramente había bajado por las escaleras.

Cuando llego al lobby del edificio observo el lugar cuidadosamente y se dio cuenta que no estaba allí así que corrió a la calle a ver si lo veía afuera, al salir pudo observar a lo lejos una cabellera anaranjada bastante superficial así que corrió en su dirección pero gracias a la gran multitud de personas y coches que cruzaban por la calle lo perdió de vista momentos después.

- Maldición... - Murmuro para si misma mientras trataba de localizar a Ichigo de nuevo. En eso recordó algo - Ya se a donde va... - Pensó mientras se abría paso entre la multitud corriendo con toda su fuerza asía el lugar que Ichigo siempre visitaba cuando necesitaba pensar o estar solo.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-

El Kurosaki observaba pensativo la emblemática fuente que se hallaba en el centro del Washington Square Park, necesitaba relajarse y pensar mas claramente.

- No se que hacer... - Pensó mientras se dejaba caer en una de las bancas con la mirada perdida.

En 8 años fuera de la ciudad Rukia se había creado una vida totalmente lejos de Ichigo, se había casado, había conseguido buenos amigos y una linda casa en Oxford. Pero claro, como vio que las cosas se le complicaron y que realmente su esposo no la amaba decidió volver a Nueva York como si nada y tratar de volver con Ichigo omitiendo todo el dolor y los malos momentos que paso este cuando no atendía sus llamadas o cuando perdieron el contacto por completo.

De paso que exactamente el día en el que el pobre decide olvidarse de ella por completo e iniciar una nueva y bonita vida tratando de mejorar su actitud pesimista y malhumorada que había adoptado desde que perdió contacto con Rukia ella decide volver de Inglaterra y arruinarle la vida a Ichigo.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-

Rukia al fin consiguió llegar al lugar y se dedico a buscar a Ichigo si es que estaba allí.

Efectivamente lo encontró sentado en una banca con la cabeza metida entre las manos enfrente de la fuente del Washington Square Park.

Respiro profundo, recupero energía y trato de calmar sus nervios mientras que lentamente caminaba en dirección al pelinaranja. ¿Como haría para que el la perdonara y pudieran empezar de nuevo? ella no tenia ni idea de eso en aquel momento.

- Ichigo... - Fue lo que dijo ella al llegar enfrente de este.

- Dijiste que volverías en uno o dos años Rukia. Nunca volviste. Te casaste, te creaste una vida nueva. Dime, ¿pensaste en mi cuando aceptaste la propuesta de aquel sujeto en Inglaterra? - Ichigo subió la mirada y observo a Rukia a los ojos con una mirada completamente llena de ira y tristeza - No verdad?. No te tomaste la molestia de llamarme y decirme ''Oh Ichigo lo siento pero no voy a volver nunca mas a Nueva York porque me case, ya no te necesito adiós''. Muchas veces pensé que te había pasado algo, un accidente o habías sufrido una terrible enfermedad. Por otra parte yo estuve aquí, esperándote desde el día en que te fuiste, con ese maldito anillo al dedo, sufriendo en secreto mientras tu te revolcabas con otro - La expresión en el rostro de Rukia al escuchar esto era realmente una expresión de miedo mas que de tristeza.

Ichigo por otra parte sentía que se liberaba de un gran peso al poder descargar todo lo que habia acumulado en tanto tiempo.

- Lo peor del caso es que tenia planeado que cuando volvieras te propondría matrimonio - Dijo Ichigo totalmente desconcertado.

- No sabia... - En ese momento ella sintió como sus piernas hacían que se tambaleara y se dejo caer en la banca junto a Ichigo - Tuve miedo de que si te llamaba podría causarte problemas, o te molestarías conmigo y me odiarías - Y sin previo aviso se partió en llanto mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos, en cambio Ichigo solo tenia la mirada perdida en los arboles del fondo.

- Todo hubiese ido mejor si me llamabas y me explicabas todo. Te explicare porque - Soltó un suspiro y empezó a explicar - Primero que nada, casi me vuelvo loco pensando en las mil y una cosas que te podrían haber pasado y por eso no me contestabas las llamadas y Segundo: Hubiese entendido mejor la situación no importa cuan molesto estuviese en el momento en el que me lo dijeras ya que luego se me pasaría, reflexionaría y no me convertiría en el malhumorado pesimista que soy actualmente - Luego de la explicación tomo aire y soltó un largo suspiro.

- Perdóname... - Murmuro Rukia mientras trataba de calmar sus sollozos.

- No se si de verdad pueda perdonarte Rukia. No sabes todo lo que pase gracias a ti - Respondió Ichigo con un tono mas relajado pero triste a la vez.

- Yo aun te amo... -

- No se si confiar en ti. No se si por confiar en ti y comenzar de nuevo una relación contigo puedas un día decidir volver a Inglaterra y dejarme aquí solo sufriendo de nuevo -

- Haré todo lo que este o no en mi alcance para que puedas volver a confiar en mi Ichigo - Esto lo dijo en un tono realmente sincero y creíble.

- Esto no es algo que uno puede arreglar en un dos por tres Rukia. Si quieres que realmente confíe en ti de nuevo tomara un buen tiempo - Respondió el pelinaranja mientras se levantaba, la ira en su cuerpo se había desvanecido, ahora solo quedaba tristeza - Me voy a casa. Sera mejor que vallas a buscar tus maletas y te vallas a tu casa también - Agrego sin voltearse a verla.

- Viviré junto a ustedes. Ese departamento esta a nombre mio aun, así que legalmente es mio y puedo quedarme el tiempo que quiera - Rukia se levanto también de la banca.

- Dormirás en la habitación de Riruka o en el sofá - Dijo Ichigo en un tono algo molesto - No puedes quejarte porque yo soy el que ah pagado la renta durante 8 años consecutivos - Ella no supo que decir contra esto y simplemente se quedo callada mientras ambos tomaban rumbo de vuelta a su hogar en completo silencio.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-

- OBJECIÓN! - Exclamo Riruka al recibir la noticia de la nueva inquilina y de que dormiría en su habitación.

- Esto no es un juicio y tu opinión no cuenta así que solo cállate y confórmate con lo que tienes - Respondió Ichigo algo irritado mientras se adentraba en su habitación y se encerraba para pensar con mas claridad y reflexionar sobre lo que estaba pasando actualmente.

- Tranquila. Si quieres puedo dormir en el suelo no hay problema - Dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba un poco del café que acababa de preparar.

- Ese maldito cabeza de zanahoria... - Murmuraba Riruka que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sillón viendo televisión.

- Que mas se le puede hacer - Respondió irónicamente mientras se sentaba en la butaca que estaba al lado del sillón donde estaba Riruka.

- Era así de molesto cuando aun estaban juntos? - Pregunto la pelirosa algo curiosa por el tema del pasado de Rukia e Ichigo juntos ya que en realidad no sabia mucho porque a el no le gustaba hablar de ello cuando le preguntaba.

- Antes era mas alegre, energético, carismático, casi perfecto, el único defecto en el es que se preocupaba demasiado y que a veces en verdad era testarudo porque le gustaba hacer las cosas siempre a su manera - Explico Rukia mientras observaba su taza de café con nostalgia.

- Puedo dar mi opinión personal acerca de esto? - A Riruka en realidad no le importaba que Rukia se quedase con Ichigo ya que sabia que tener una relación con el era imposible.

- Adelante. - Accedió Rukia amablemente.

- Fuiste una completa tonta - Dijo directamente pero a Rukia pareció no afectarle.

- Lo se... - Respondió la pelinegra sin mas.

De repente se escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse y aprecio Ichigo con la ropa cambiada, ya no tenia la de ejercicio si no que llevaba puestos unos jeans negros y una polo blanca con un pequeño numero 15 en el lado derecho del pecho.

- Voy a salir - Fue lo único que dijo mientras tomaba las llaves del departamento que habitualmente dejaba sobre la mesa de centro de la sala de estar y se marchaba sin hacer contacto visual con ninguna de las chicas.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-

- Entonces volvió eh? - Comento Renji mientras detenía el coche por el trafico.

- Quiere arreglar las cosas entre nosotros -

- Creo que no deberías perdonarla. ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo pasar?, si fuera tu no me arriesgaría a que todo ocurriera de nuevo -

- Precisamente por eso no se que hacer. Creo que aun siento algo por ella pero no quiero arriesgarme a que pase todo de nuevo - Respondió Ichigo con la mirada perdida a través de la ventanilla del Dodge Challenger 2012 rojo que habitualmente manejaba su compañero.

- Yo opino que deberías decirle que se devuelva a Inglaterra y te deje en paz - Explico Renji algo preocupado por su amigo - Pero si dejaras que se quede entonces vas a jugar con fuego y tienes que estar preparado para quemarte Ichigo. Es lo único que te voy a decir - Agrego finalmente.

- Lo se Renji. Lo se... - El pelinaranja sabia perfectamente lo que le iba a esperar de ahora en adelante pero por dentro sabia que aun sentía algo por Rukia, pero no se gana sin arriesgarse...

* * *

**Dobroye utro! lectores y lectoras (**Dobroye utro significa ''Buenos Dias'' en Ruso**) **

**Nuevo capitulo de este fic espero que les guste y por alguna razón me divertí escribiendo este capitulo aunque yo se que no soy muy bueno para el drama xd pero creo que es necesario para darle sabor a un fic así que tratare de hacer este lo mas interesante posible :3**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decirle su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	5. Capitulo 5: Reflexiones

Capitulo 5

Reflexiones

Nos situamos exactamente una semana después de que Rukia volviera a la vida de Ichigo.

Un sábado por la mañana Ichigo se despertó ya que una constante voz en su cabeza no le dejaba soñar en paz.

Salio a la sala de estar luego de haberse bañado y vestido y vio a Rukia servir la comida como ya se había echo costumbre lo de que Rukia cocinara todo el tiempo.

- Seguro es alguna de sus técnicas para ganarse mi confianza - Pensó para si mismo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello y soltaba un bostezo.

- Buenos días Ichigo - Saludo Rukia animadamente mientras se quitaba el delantal y se sentaba en la mesa luego de haber dejado todos los platos listos.

- Aja... - Golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Riruka - Ya esta la comida lista! - Grito para luego caminar a la mesa y sentarse frente a Rukia.

Riruka salio de su habitación con el cabello alborotado, un camisón verde oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y con cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Se sentó al lado de Rukia sin decir una sola palabra y empezó a comer.

- Dormiste bien anoche Riruka? - Ichigo alzo una ceja por la pinta que cargaba Riruka la cual era algo graciosa.

- Ñe - Gruñio ella con indiferencia haciendo que Ichigo riera levemente.

- Se quedo hasta tarde sentada en su computadora - Comento Rukia mientras comía tranquilamente.

- Me sigo preguntando como es que puedes quedarte tanto tiempo sentada allí sin que te de un severo dolor de espalda - Dijo el pelinaranja para molestar a Riruka pero como siempre recibió un cucharazo en la frente departe de ella - Maldición! Eso duele! - Se froto con la mano el lugar donde fue golpeado con la cuchara mientras que Rukia reprimía una carcajada.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-

Luego de haber terminado de comer y recuperarse de los múltiples proyectiles que Riruka le lanzaba por sus bromas Ichigo se preparo para salir.

- A donde vas? - Pregunto la pelinegra cuando vio a Ichigo tomar sus llaves.

- Al centro. ¿Porque? - Respondió con el habitual tono frío que usaba cuando hablaba con Rukia desde que volvió de Inglaterra.

- Puedo ir contigo?. Necesito comprar unas cosas - Propuso Rukia de repente e Ichigo no se le ocurrió una excusa creíble para evitar la situación.

- Vale... Apúrate y cámbiate - Accedió el pelinaranja mientras soltaba un suspiro de derrota y Rukia corría a su habitación para ponerse ropa decente.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-

Ambos caminaban juntos a través del concurrido centro de Nueva York. Rukia observaba tiendas al azar pero en realidad Ichigo no prestaba atención ya que estaba distraído escuchando música y observando a las parejas felices pasear tomados de las manos.

Luego de un rato vagando por el centro sin rumbo alguno a Ichigo se le acabo la paciencia y decidió preguntar de una ves por todas que mierda es lo que estaba buscando.

- Ehm... Esto... ¡CALCETINES!, si eso, necesito comprar calcetines - Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente ya que enrealidad lo de ''comprar unas cosas'' era una simple excusa para salir con Ichigo.

- Hemos pasado como 32 tiendas de ropa diferentes y no has encontrado un par de calcetines? Enserio? - Se quejo el pelinaranja algo irritado.

- Lo siento... Pero puedes irte si quieres. Nunca te dije que tenias que quedarte todo el tiempo conmigo - Respondió Rukia.

- Entonces chao - Se despidió el rápidamente y se perdió entre la multitud.

- Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé... - Murmuro para si misma ya que no pensaba que de verdad haría eso - Paciencia Rukia. Solo necesitamos eso y tiempo - Agrego para luego dar media vuelta y volver a su departamento.

Por otra parte Ichigo se sentía aliviado de haberse liberado de aquella situación.

- Estas siendo demasiado duro con ella - Dijo una voz de repente dentro de la cabeza de Ichigo.

- ¿Ah? - Fue lo único que pudo responder a esa voz que apareció de la nada dentro de su cabeza.

- Deberías darle aunque sea una oportunidad. Se nota que esta arrepentida de todo lo que hizo -

- Me estoy volviendo loco verdad? -

- No imbécil! Simplemente soy tu conciencia - Exclamo la voz dentro de Ichigo.

- Creo que el olor de la pintura nueva del lobby del edificio me afecto... -

- Dios pero que terco eres... Solo trato de ayudarte -

- Ok señor conciencia. Que quieres exactamente? -

- Que le des una oportunidad a la pobre Rukia. Se nota que esta arrepentida de todo! aparte de que eres muy duro con ella -

- Y como sabes eso? -

- Porfavor era obvio cuando hablaron en el Washington Square Park - Dijo su conciencia - A parte. Nada cuesta darle una segunda oportunidad no?. Todos tomamos malas decisiones de vez en cuando -

- No se... -

- Hazme caso Ichigo, ella merece una seg- Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando de repente Ichigo sintió que alguien le tomaba el brazo y cuando se dio cuenta era Renji que había aparecido de repente.

- Estas sordo o que? - Pregunto Renji en un tono algo irritado.

- Que mierda pasa - Pregunto el pelinaranja de la misma manera.

- Llevo media hora llamándote y no me haces caso maldita naranja con patas - Exclamo el pelirrojo soltándole el brazo a su amigo.

- No me llames así... - Podía sentir una vena palpitarle en la frente.

- Que haces por aquí a estas horas de la tarde? - Cambio de repente el tema mientras empezaban a caminar juntos e Ichigo se tranquilizaba.

- Necesitaba pensar - Respondió mientras recordaba su conversación con el señor conciencia.

- Sobre el tema de Rukia? - Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos detrás de su cabeza.

- Si... -

- Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo verdad? -

- Si si, no necesito que me sermonees de nuevo con eso del fuego y quemarse y bla bla bla... - Se quejo Ichigo mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- Sigo pensando que no deberías perdonarla - Expuso Renji de repente.

- Pensé lo mismo por un instante - Respondió - Pero creo que es mejor darle una segunda oportunidad. Todos cometemos errores o no? -

- Quien te dijo eso? -

- Un pajarito -

- De cual te fumaste? -

- Un poquito de maria esta mañana. ¿Quieres un poco? -

- No le voy a la maria - Ambos rieron ante la repentina broma pero luego volvieron a estar serios.

- Bueno señor, me despido aquí tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas para mi coche así que nos vemos - Se despidió Renji estrechándole rápidamente la mano a Ichigo y corriendo al cruzar la esquina.

- Sera mejor que volvamos... - Murmuro para si mismo mientras daba media vuelta y volvía a su departamento.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-

- Lo se Rangiku, puede ser mas difícil de lo que yo pensé pero con un poco de suerte todo terminara bien no te preocupes - Decía Rukia mientras hablaba por teléfono con su amiga en Inglaterra.

- Ok Ruki, te llamo luego, Gin me necesita - Se despidieron antes de que la llamada se cortase y Rukia dejara su móvil sobre la mesa de vidrio enfrente del sillón donde estaba sentada.

De repente sintió como alguien abría la puerta y al darse vuelta vio a Ichigo entrando al departamento mientras cerraba la puerta tras de el y dejaba las llaves en la mesa del comedor.

- Compraste lo que necesitabas? - Pregunto de repente mientras se sentaba en la butaca al lado del sillón de cuero de 3 plazas en el que estaba Rukia.

- Porque preguntas? - Era raro que Ichigo le preguntara algo a Rukia de repente, desde que viven juntos de nuevo el casi no hablaba con Rukia.

- Curiosidad - Respondió sin mas.

- No, no lo compre, no encontré ninguna que me gustara - Mintió porque no quería decirle que todo fue una simple excusa.

- Ah vale - Asintió Ichigo mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas y entrelazaba sus manos frente a su boca observando fijamente a Rukia - Creo que eh sido algo duro contigo... - Agrego sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Quien te dijo eso? - Pregunto algo sorprendida por el cambio repentino de Ichigo.

- Nadie en especial - Respondió el pelinaranja - Solo quiero disculparme por tratar de evitarte e ignorarte algunas veces. Es solo que nunca planee que regresaras de repente y aun estoy algo confundido... - Se disculpo Ichigo con el tono mas sincero que podía tener.

- Yo soy la que me tengo que disculpar Ichigo, tome una mala decisión al quedarme en Inglaterra sin avisarte - Explico Rukia con una expresión de pena y tristeza.

- No importa... - Se reclino en el sillón y estiro sus extremidades mientras observaba el techo - Creo que si deberíamos comenzar de nuevo - Bajo los brazos pero siguió viendo el techo.

- Si... - Respondió Rukia ocultando su felicidad pero dejando ver una media sonrisa en sus hermosos labios.

- Por cierto no me había dado cuenta que te habías cortado el pelo - Comento el pelinaranja ya que como no la habia visto bien en realidad no noto que cargaba el cabello mas corto que la ultima vez que la vio, ahora se veía mas linda...

- G-Gracias - Fue lo único que consiguió decir ante el comentario repentino de Ichigo tratando de ocultar el rubor de su rostro fingiendo que leía una revista.

- Voy a mi habitación. Si me necesitas avísame Rukia... - Se levanto y paso enfrente de la pelinegra para luego cruzar el pasillo y entrar en la ultima habitación que era la de el...

Rukia se quedo pensativa en el sillón mientras soltaba un largo suspiro pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Todo marchaba bien por los momentos...

* * *

**Me siento como la persona mas irresponsable del puto mundo por dejarlos sin actualizar por tanto tiempo xd pero tienen que entender que ya comencé los estudios de nuevo y no tengo mucho tiempo ahora para actualizar :L Pero cada vez que pueda lo voy a hacer :3**

**A parte estoy en algo así como época de sequía mental porque no me llega la inspiración suficiente como para actualizar ''De la amistad al amor solo hay un paso 2'' y eso me hace sentir doblemente irresponsable pero bueno, cuando me llegue mi dosis de inspiración lo actualizare de inmediato :3**

**Espero que les halla gustado.**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	6. Capitulo 5: Cliché

Te lo prometo

Capitulo 6: Cliché

El escenario nos coloca varios días después de que el pelinaranja empezara a dirigirle mas la palabra a Rukia y a decir verdad parecía que la relación mejoraba cada día mas.

Era viernes por la tarde y Ichigo salía temprano del trabajo así que se tomo su tiempo y decidió vagar sin rumbo por la congestionada Nueva York del medio día. No ocurría nada realmente interesante así que decidió volver a casa de una vez.

Cuando entro al departamento asombrosamente no había absolutamente nadie dentro de este, lo cual era raro obviamente ya que ni Riruka ni Rukia trabajaban y Riruka nunca salía del departamento, seria un milagro si Rukia la convenció para hacerla salir ya que así podría tener tiempo de calidad solo en casa para disfrutar su vida de ''soltero'' con un departamento propio (o casi propio porque era de Rukia también), con un empleo con buena paga, podría decirse que tenia una vida satisfactoria a decir verdad.

- Al fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad – Exclamo el pelinaranja mientras se tiraba en el sillón a dormir un rato.

/-/-/

Y así pasaron las horas, Ichigo se había quedado absoluta y totalmente dormido en el sillón hasta que sintió que algo lo sacaba de su profundo sueño… Eran golpes constantes en su frente, leves y lentos golpes en su frente pero aun así le molestaban así que decidió abrir los ojos y observo a una figura conocida frente a el.

- Hasta que despiertas Ichigo, llevo media hora llamándote para que vinieras a comer pero no contestabas y cuando vine a la sala de estar me di cuenta de que estabas dormido – Explico Rukia mientras Ichigo se levantaba del sofá y se frotaba los ojos con pereza.

- Ah, lo siento, fue un día algo agotador en el trabajo aunque solo halla tenido el turno de la mañana – Respondió Ichigo mientras se colocaba de pie y observaba el departamento.

- Que buscas? – Pregunto ella.

- Como conseguiste sacar a Riruka de aquí? – Pregunto de vuelta el pelinaranja observándola fijamente con una mirada extrañada pero que reflejaba mas sueño ante todo.

- No no, cuando yo iba a salir ella ya estaba cerrando la puerta así que yo la alcance y cuando le pregunte a donde iba me dijo que saldría con alguien pero no se exactamente con quien, no quise meterme mas para no parecer una entrometida así que dejamos la conversación hasta allí y yo me marche porque tenia que comprar la comida – Dijo todo esto sin parpadear la enana.

- Esto tiene que ser un sueño – Ichigo tomo la mano de Rukia repentinamente haciendo que esta se sonrojara y empezó a cachetearse a si mismo tratando de ''despertar'' de su sueño.

- Que coño haces? – Exclamo extrañada y a la vez nerviosa ante el comportamiento tan raro de Ichigo.

- Enserio Riruka al fin consiguió a alguien con quien tener una vida social… Esto merece ser celebrado Rukia – Sin poder creerlo, Ichigo estaba excesivamente feliz ya que nunca pensó que Riruka llegaría a conseguir amigos ya que en realidad es una persona muy penosa y reservada cuando sale a la calle, pero por primera vez en tanto tiempo que Ichigo lleva cuidándola ella sale por su cuenta y al parecer con una persona real!.

Ichigo corrió a la cocina y saco una botella de champaña la cual abrió rápidamente y sirvió dos copas, una para el y otra para Rukia, volvió a la sala de estar de la cual Rukia ni se había movido ya que aun analizaba la situación y Ichigo deposito una de las copas delicadamente en su blanca y suave mano.

- Siéntate Rukia – Ofreció Ichigo mientras le pasaba una de las copas y el dejaba la botella en la mesa para sentarse y beber un poco de su copa.

- Enserio tan emocionado estas por eso? – Pregunto Rukia algo sorprendida pero divertida a la vez por el comportamiento de Ichigo.

- Enserio… No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ella, la cuide todo este tiempo como si fuese mi propia hija y hasta llegue a pensar que lo era, Riruka es una de las principales razones por las que sigo aquí, esforzándome y trabajando duro, quiero verla feliz, quiero que consiga un novio, amigos, una relación estable… Que se case algún día y yo poder asistir a su boda – Explico Ichigo con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro mientras Rukia bebía de a poco su champaña.

- Haz madurado Ichigo… - Comento casi en un murmuro la pelinegra.

- Lo se… Lo se, ya no soy el tonto que era antes – Respondió este observando fijamente la copa sin poder evitar recordar los viejos tiempos.

- Tú no eras un tonto Ichigo – Dijo Rukia observándolo mientras dejaba la copa vacía en la mesa de centro.

Silencio.

- Cambiemos de tema! – Exclamo Ichigo repentinamente tomando por sorpresa a Rukia y rompiendo el silencio incomodo que empezaba a formarse – Que tal si para celebrar esto… Vamos al cine? – Propuso Ichigo sin pensarlo dos veces antes.

-Que película veremos? – Pregunto Rukia sin poder procesar bien la situación.

- No lo se, ya veremos cuando estemos allá – Respondió sin darle mayor importancia mientras se levantaba y corría a su habitación a cambiarse.

/-/-/

Llegaron al cine y luego de vacilar un poco y ver bien las opciones que querían se decidieron por una clásica película romántica ya que era la única realmente ''interesante'' que habían visto allí.

Ya adentro la película transcurrió tranquilamente, al final ya se escuchaban llantos y Rukia no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima mientras Ichigo por otra parte se aguantaba las ganas de dormirse en el asiento.

- Bonita película a decir verdad, valió la pena – Comento cuando ya habían llegado de vuelta al departamento – Hubiese sido mejor si ALGUIEN (Observando fijamente a Ichigo) no se hubiese dormido a la mitad –

- Porfavor, yo no me dormí, mi parte favorita fue… Cuando el protagonista le disparo al malo y se callo por el balcón – Mintió Ichigo tratando de defenderse mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en el perchero.

- Ichigo en esta película no hubo disparos, no te preocupes no estoy molesta contigo – Respondió Rukia con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, había pasado un bonito rato con Ichigo y eso era lo que le importaba.

- Vale… - Cuando fue a darse la vuelta para terminar de entrar al departamento se resbalo con un calcetín viejo que por azares de la vida había llegado a parar allí en ese mismo instante haciendo que Ichigo instintivamente se agarrara del brazo de Rukia tirándola a ella junto a el y terminando en una posición bastante comprometedora.

- Joder! – Se quejo de dolor Ichigo sin darse cuenta como estaba.

- Ichigo quítate de encima, pesas mas de lo que aparentas! – Exclamo Rukia tratando de quitarse de encima a Ichigo el cual alzo la cabeza y observo a la pequeña pelinegra debajo de el.

No pudo evitar recordar ciertas imágenes de hace ya bastante tiempo… Provocándole un severo sonrojo pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ella. Ambos se observaban fijamente y la gravedad empezaba a hacer de las suyas.

Sus rostros se acercaban lenta pero constantemente, empezaban a sentir la respiración del otro acercarse cada vez mas y mas…

- Que curioso, yo pensé que esto nadamas ocurría en los FanFics y en las películas románticas clásicas – Comento Riruka rompiendo la atmosfera y haciendo que los dos que estaban tirados en el piso se levantaran en un parpadeo.

- E-En que momento llegaste? – Pregunto Ichigo totalmente rojo de pies a cabeza igual que Rukia que trataba de evitar contacto visual con Riruka.

- Llevo aquí desde que ustedes entraron hablando de una película y luego BAM! El clásico cliché de película romántica paso – Explico ella tranquilamente mientras comía de su bolsa de doritos – No pude evitar interrumpirlos porque no quería que terminaran teniendo sexo salvaje la entrada, háganlo cuando yo no este aquí – Finalizo mientras se devolvía a su habitación sin darle importancia a los 2 tomates con patas que estaban de pie en la entrada del departamento.

- V-Voy a bañarme – Dijo Rukia retirándose del lugar rápidamente y encerrándose en el baño de un portazo mientras que Ichigo entraba también a su habitación a encerrarse.

- QUE CARAJOS ACABA DE PASAR?! – Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando ya se hallaban solos.

* * *

**K-BOOM Otra actualización a la bolsa!**

**Que bien que tengo estos arranques de inspiración hoy porque fuaaa, me siento terrible por abandonarlos enserio, aunque decir esto ya se vuelve rutina pero bueno xD**

**Espero que les halla gustado, bla bla bla, si quieren dejen sus reviews, agreguen a favoritos si les gusta y si no están registrados REGISTRENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y AGREGEN A FAVORITOS¡**

**Bueno, sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide.**

**Atte: JertalxD**


End file.
